Connor and Friends (Barney the Dinosaur parody)
Connor and Friends is a semi-remake/parody of Barney and friends with both Jurassic Park and Colby's Clubhouse crossover. It was first aired in February 15, 1994. It also featuring the Kids from Kidsongs and Colby's Clubhouse. The Opening theme is Yankee Doodle and the closing theme is Jurassic Park theme. This show is a similar to Barney, Kidsongs, Beakman's World, Bill Nye the Science Guy and Hip Hop Harry. Characters: * (Those dinosaurs were based on a Jurassic Park / Jurassic World Designs) * Connor Barkley the Dinosaur '''- A brown Tyrannosaurus Rex and a teacher and friend of the clubhouse gang. He also teach his friends about the christians, sciences, maths and more. His birthday is May 18, 1960. Connor likes to eat Steak and Meats and and he also eats Vegetables. He is a parody counterpart of Barney the purple dinosaur. His theme song is "Yankee Doodle". In 1993-1994 Season 1 episodes, he was a Olive Green, but later his skin color changed to brown in Season 2 1994-1995 onwards. * '''Tracy - A Pink Triceratops and she is a love interest of Connor. She is a parody counterpart of Baby Bop. she is loving and riding a bicycle. Her birthday is October 6, 1975. Tracy's favorite food is Macroni and Cheese. * Jamie - A Red Ankylosaurus and he is a arrogant. He is a brother figure to Tracy. He is a parody counterpart of BJ. His birthday is April 6, 1973. * Ginny - A Yellow Stegosaurus, She is a strongest herbivores in the world, She is a parody counterpart of Dorothy the Dinosaur from Wiggles. She is a girlfriend of Eddy and she is a best friend of Tracy. * Eddy - A Orange Parasaur and he is a music man and kind. He is a parody counterpart of Riff. His birthday is August 5, 1964. * Georgie - A Green Velociraptor and he is best friends with Connor. He is a parody counterpart of Yoshi the Green dinosaur (Mario). * Jeffrey - A Red Ceratosaurus and is a pompous and stubborn dinosaur and he is a tritagonist in the series. He is rivalry with Connor, but later become friends. Jeffrey's favorite music is rock music. He likes to eat his favorite food is Pizza. * Dr. Alan Grant * Dr. Ellie Sattler * Dr. Ian Malcolm * John Hammond * Dr. Henry Wu * Colby the Christian Computer * PSalty the Blue Book * Mr. Gordon - A Principal and the headmaster of the Jurassic Park Middle school. He is a Brachiosaurus with reading glasses and tie. * Scott the Brontosaurus - He is a brown brontosaurus and he is killed by Sharptooth. He is also a friend with Mr. Brachio. Deceased * Donald the Brontosaurus - He is a yellowish brown brontosaurus and he is a tallest and strongest dinosaurs. He helps Connor and his friends help out. He speaks in a british accents. Villains: * Lord Spino - He is a evil Spinosaurus and he serves as a main antagonist in the series. He is a leader of the evil dinosaur army with a scarred on his right eye. * The Virus Raptors - The four of them were Velociraptor. They are members to the Lord Spino and Sharptooth. They were same roles similar to the Jurassic Park's 4 Velociraptors. * Vandella Virus - She tried to steals colby, But Connor and his friends tried to get her but escaped. * Fake Connor (Connor's evil twin) - A Evil imposter of Connor. He is a evil red Tyrannosaurus Rex with red eyes and also has a scarred face on his eyes. He is a dinosaur friend of Vandella Virus. He is defeated by the real Connor. * Sharptooth II - He is a central antagonist in the series. Sharptooth II is a new Sharpooth, a second male Indominus Rex after the death of the female Indominus Rex in jurassic world. He and Sharptooth (from Land Before Time) are both share same name, both evil dinosaurs, both kill for sport, both killed a sauropod (Littlefoot's Mother and Scott) both tried to kill kids. * Psycho Dad - He is a minor antagonist who destroys his son's video games, laptops, and abuses him where he loves video games and makes a video on youtube and tells him to get a job. He also tells Connor and the Colby kids to get a job too. He is played by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Episodes Season 1: # The Clubhouse Show (August 7, 1994) Category:Barney and Friends parody Category:1994 episodes Category:1995 episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:2001 episodes Category:2002 episodes Category:2003 episodes Category:2004 episodes